The present disclosure relates to condition responsive heat exchange with cooling capacity, and more specifically, controlling and directing airflow using a fan that has cooling capacity.
Counter-rotating fans are used to cool computational electronic components, which can be include singular fan housings with multiple fan blades attached to multiple motors, configured such that placing two singular fans in line with each other such that the airflow exhaust becomes the intake of the next fan rotating opposite of the first fan, increasing the exhaust of the fan system. Typically counter-rotating fans are used to cool large systems which can require varying amounts of airflow depending on the amount of heat produced by the system.